


The Biggy Revenge of Biggy Show

by MinorSmile09



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BIGGY SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Betrayal, Biggie Cheese - Freeform, Brony - Freeform, Cuckoldry, F/M, Faggotry, Girlfriend, Homosexuality, Manchild - Freeform, Oral Sex, Parody, Sex, Shipping, War, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: Just so y’all know, all of the characters in this fic are based off of real people.Biggy Show actually goes by TheBigShow118 on social media, and gets REALLY upset when anyone calls him ‘Biggy Show’. He’s a total dick too, which is why I’m writing this lol. Basically we used to be great friends but had a falling out a while back, and this is how I’m coping with it. Pretty tame way to do so too if you think about it.Brandie is his real life girlfriend, and a great friend of mine too. She probably would hate me writing this, but I mean no disrespect to her, just her boyfriend. I may be a troll, but I am a SPECIFIC troll.Minorsmile is me, of course. I hate self inserts in general but this is solely for parody so I decided to go for it.





	1. The Biggy Reckoning

It was a seemingly normal day in Biggy Show’s life. The sky was blue, the trees were blowing in the cool winds, the birds were singing…all of these things triggered Biggy Show.

 

There was only one thing 

 

However, one thing outstood from all the good tidings ahead…

 

Biggy Show…

 

Had become TRIGGY Show.

 

He had just found out that his girlfriend Brandie was dating his arch rival, MinorSmile.

 

Biggy Show decided to YouTube stream some Fortnite to take his mind off things. However, as soon as he started a match, he saw a hacked player with a Gamertag named ‘BiggyShowXXXBrandeletusYourYeetusWhileSheSucksMyMeatus’ and immediately got Double Super Awesome Arby’s Lobster Meal Combo Style triggered.

 

“I’M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!” Biggy Show yelled.

 

Of course, Biggy Show was yelling on the mic like a dumbass. MinorSmile heard his triggerings and proceeded to teabag Biggy Show.

 

Biggy Show proceeded to go full autist and screech into his headset with the force of one thousand wizardtards.

 

Brandie heard the mighty screech from across the neighborhood, but she was too busy licking and sucking MinorSmile’s Biggy Cock to care.

 

Minor laid back and continued to troll Biggy Show on the game, thoroughly enjoying the Biggy Cock-licking he was receiving from Brandie.

 

Biggy Show turned off Fortnite and grabbed a glass of sperm.

 

He rubbed a smear of purely white sperm on his face like that motherfucker from Braveheart, as a declaration of Biggy Warfare on MinorSmile.

 

“I! WILL AVENGE!! MY GIRLFRIEND’S BIGGY VIRGINITY!!!!” Biggy Cheese Show yelled, grabbing a rainbow colored spear and letting out a ‘REEEEE’ of war.

 

WELL, YOUNG BIGGY PHANTOM, HE WAS JUST 24

 

WHEN BRANDIE BUILT HERSELF A DILDO STORE

 

IT WAS DESIGNED

 

TO VIEW

 

A DISCORD SERVER UNSEEN

 

GONNA FUCK ‘EM ALL, ‘CAUSE HE’S BIGGY PHANTOM

 

WHEN IT DIDN’T WORK, BRANDIE, SHE THREW A FIT

 

BUT BIGGY LEFT HIS HENTAI INSIDE OF IT

 

THERE WAS A GREAT WHITE FLASH

 

IT WAS THE FLUIDS OF CHANGE

 

BECAUSE OF BRANDIE, HIS COCK GOT ALL REARRANGED

 

PHANTOM

 

P H A N T O M

 

WHEN HE WOKE UP, HE REALIZED

 

HIS COCK COULD EXPAND, DISAPPEAR AND FLY

 

HE WAS MUCH MORE UNIQUE THAN THE OTHER GUYS

 

IT WAS THEN THAT HE KNEW WHAT HE HAD TO DO

 

HE HAD TO CUM INSIDE LOLIS, AND BRANDIE TOO

 

HE’S HERE TO FUCK BOTH ME AND YOU!

 

GONNA FUCK EM ALL CAUSE HE’S BIGGY PHANTOM

 

GONNA FUCK EM ALL CAUSE HE’S BIGGY PHANTOM

 

GONNA FUCK EM ALL CAUSE HE’S

 

B I G G Y P H A N T O M


	2. Call of Biggy Booty: Minor Whorefare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NINE ELEVEN

Fifty thousand memes used to be in Biggy Show’s DM’s. Now, it was a ghost account.

 

One week after Biggy Show had declared Biggy Jihad against MinorSmile and his friends…well, nothing happened. At least not yet.

 

Biggy Show knew for a fact he was outmatched by MinorSmile and especially his friends. Not only was Minor an extremely experienced shitlord who was nearly universal on social media, his friends were simply not to be fucked with. So he decided to form a meme team of his own.

 

However, as soon as he sent out the invitation, he garnered some unexpected results.

 

Biggy Show’s clopping session was interrupted by three people at his door. They consisted of legendary supermarket shooter Randy Stair, Logan Paul, menace to the Japanese, and Sam Hyde, memelorde extraordinaire.

 

“Wuss poppin, motherfucker?” Stair asked with a grin, pulling out two shotguns.

 

“Fuckin’ Japs, the assholes had this coming since 1942!” Logan Paul yelled, a noose in his hands.

 

The third hitman Fortnite danced his way into the picture. It was Sam Hyde, and he was here to do three things: fuck Biggy Bitches, be racist to Asian people and respect women.

 

The three formed a devious plan and geared up, heading to Russia to informally declare war on the whole country.

 

Meanwhile, Minor was still getting his cock licked and shlurped by Brandie, which he was obviously having a good time with.

 

YTP DUMBASS BIGGY SHOW ACCIDENTALLY GETS BIGGY CUCKED BY RAISIN BRANDIE AND BIG E. CHEESE WHILE HE FAPS TO YAOI OF KID GOTEN FROM DRAGGIN’ BALLS E

 

YTP DUMBASS BIGGY SHOW WATCHES WAY TOO MANY BLEACH AMV’S, GETS ADDICTED TO ANIME AND HACKS NETFLIX TO INCLUDE BOKU NO PICO

 

The four lords of the edge and the memes walked around inside a Russian airport, pulling out their choice of firearms.

 

“Remember, no Japanese.” Logan Paul said sternly.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

One Paddock-style Biggy Massacre later…

 

Minor and Brandie had just finished having Biggy Sex, when the two saw a news report on the CBS channel.

 

“In other news, four twats trying to be edgy shot up a Russian airport. Logan Paul thought they were Japanese, sources say.”

 

Biggy Show immediately got Biggy Triggered at the fact that the news wouldn’t report him as a hero for shooting up them darn doggone election hacking Russians.

 

Of course, Biggy Show has pretended to be a Trump supporter to impress Brandie, but he was in fact extremely liberal and hated white people. He still hated Jews, however.

 

Biggy Show then decided to take his new crack team to a new location. Biggy Show called up his old friend, George W. Bush.

 

“WE NEED A FAVOR!!” Triggy Show yelled.

 

“Anything for a fellow conservo-libtard-whatever person!” Bush replied.

 

“You remember 9/11?” Biggy Show asked.

 

“How could I forget?! I sure got them damn New Yorkers that day, YUP!” Bush yelled.”

 

Biggy Show smiled an evil smile. He had the perfect plot to get Biggy Revenge on MinorSmile.

 

“You wanna do 9/12?” Biggy Show asked.

 

Bush said yes, and so the two began plotting.

 

Meanwhile, Minor was on a plane trip to Japan so he could see the original source of all his favorite milf and loli hentai doujins.

 

“Wow, I sure do love anime!!” Minor yelled, acting like a total weeb and even holding a fucking katana sword. Everyone on the plane looked at him like he was completely retarded.

 

All of a sudden, the plane started experiencing turbulence. Gunfire could be heard from the first class seats, making Minor wonder why a terrorist would bother paying for first class seats.

 

“NANI?!?!!?” Minor yelled out loud, realizing that there was only one person that was enough of a dumbass to do something so fucking stupid.

 

His worst fear and his greatest anime battle yet would soon be realized. And this time he had no girlfriend to aid him, no friends to help.

 

This was the Biggy Beginning of the Biggy End. The Meme Paramount War had Biggy Begun…

 

To be continued, and even more offensive…


	3. Whored of the Rings: The Twin Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of one of the greatest anime protagonists is about to reach its conclusion...

MinorSmile and Bigg E. Cheese stood face-to-face with each other on the plane. Biggy Show pulled out a stone mask and put it on his face.

 

“I REJECT MY HUMANITY! THOMAS!!” Biggy Show yelled.

 

“What the—how does this bastard know my damn first name?!” Minor thought to himself.

 

“YOU STOLE MY BITCH!!” Biggy Show yelled, the plane beginning to aim towards the Willis Tower.

 

“What about it? She liked my memes better.” Minor replied.

 

This epically triggered Biggy Show.

 

“WREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! HOW DARE YOU!!! THOMAS!!!!” Biggy Show screeched.

 

“Oh come on, that’s the least bad thing you’ve had done to you all month. Oh, and Brandie told me to tell you that you look like the inbred lovechild of DarkSydePhil and a 30-year old brony.” Minor replied.

 

YTP DUMBASS MINOR ACCIDENTALLY EPICALLY TRIGGURS BIGGY TRIGGY CHEESE CHINESE DIRTY BEE’S KNEES LOOK AT THESE SHOOOOOOW

 

The two did Jojo poses as they faced each down inside the plane. Everyone on the plane was visibly confused as they were walking around like autistic fucktards.

 

The two pulled out their [Stand]s.

 

“Stando: [DARKSLASH]!!” Biggy Show yelled as his Stand wore a fedora and had a katana sword with a waifu pillow.

 

“Hah! You fucking dumbass, I have a REAL katana! I guess you could call it a…” Minor started with a smirk.

 

“Don’t you do it. Don’t you FUCKING DO--”

 

“A BIGGY KATANA!!!” Minor yelled with a grin of pure autistic happiness on his face.

 

Biggy Show then got Biggy Triggered as Minor pulled out his Biggy Katana and waved it near his groin like a fake giganto-penis.

 

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Biggy Show yelled, charging at minor.

 

Minor grinned. He knew that Biggy Show had made a fatal mistake.

 

“Beat, my burning heart! Autism Overdrive!” Minor yelled, using the power of sunlight itself to enhance his autism. Also he had a British accent now, for some reason.

 

Biggy Show was then hit with a searing blow of solar-infused, pure autism. Minor thrusted his fist directly into [Darkslash]’s leg, cracking it. Blood spurted out of Biggy Show’s leg.

 

(((((Oh, fun fact before I continue: Biggy Show’s real life name is Danny. Biggy Phantom, anyone?)))))

 

Biggy Show winced in pain as the autism shot through his [Stando], and prepared his own attack.

 

“[Darkslash]: Monsta Cardo!! BIGGY MAGICIAN GIRL!!!” Biggy Danny Cheese Phantom yelled.

“WHAT??!!? You have two [Stand]s!!?!?” Minor yelled. He didn’t expect Biggy Show to have such a powerful attack in his arsenal.

 

Minor looked in shocked as a fusion of Biggie Cheese and Dark Magician Girl blasted him directly in the chest. He spurted out blood and was sent flying completely through the plane, flying out the other side and hurtling through the air.

 

“You think that will be enough to kill me?!? AUTISM ROCKET!!” Minor yelled, rocketing himself back into the sky by bassboosting his legs downward at light speed.

 

“You won’t leave this city alive! [Darkslash]: Multi-Autism Scattergun!” Biggy Show yelled, hammering Minor with a series of blasts.

 

Minor fell back, and descended through the air while covered in small holes as explosions coated his body. 

 

It was at this moment Biggy Show fucked up.

 

It was a known fact that all Shonen anime protagonists have insane abilities to pull power completely out of their ass. And that’s what Minor had just done, for you see: He was the protagonist of the greatest anime of all time. Real life.

 

“Minor...you need to win this.” a mysterious voice said.

 

“Who are you?” Minor asked.

 

“I’m Dr. Pig, your spirit animal. You need to go all-out. His autism is too strong, it can bring about the end of times if you do not beat him here!” Dr. Pig said to Minor.

 

“I can’t possibly win...he’s so, so much stronger than I initially imagined!” Minor yelled back in his head.

 

“Oh really? Well, I have another person here who wants to speak to you.” Dr. Pig replied.

 

Minor’s eyes opened in shock as a voice spoke to him.

 

“MY MONSTER COCK IS SECURE AND READY TO FUCKING CUM”

 

To be concluded…


	4. The Biggy Conclusion

“I now have the power to defeat you. Daniel.”

 

Biggy Show looked on in shock. He couldn’t hear Minor say it, but the message telegraphed into his head.

 

“GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM!” Minor yelled.

 

Minor’s hair blew dramatically into the wind.

 

“Will Smith was right. It’s rewind time.” Minor said as time rewinded.

 

“What?! Wha--what’s going on?!” Biggy Show yelled.

 

Time was rewinded to the point where Minor was blown off the plane.

 

“MUDA!!” Minor screeched, slamming his fist into Biggy’s greasy face.

 

“MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!!”

 

Biggy was sent flying off the plane, and got flattened when he landed. However, he was Phil Swiftly brought back and got confused as time rewinded again.

 

“Die ten shitlord deaths. Fifteen seconds after I jump out of this plane, that’s when your suffering will end.” Minor said, as he proceeded to fall backwards out of the plane.

 

“Omae wa, mou shindeiru.”

 

A massive explosion then happened, flattening a city block as Biggy Show was vaporized in a fiery ball of grease and chicken fat.

 

“I have succeeded. My mission is complete, and my boner is erect. This is Heaven…”

 

A gate opened in front of Minor, and World Over Heaven Dio held his hand out to greet him.

 

“Thomas. I have come to take you to the World Of Ascension.”

 

Minor followed Dio to Heaven, and was greeted with 100 clones of Brandie and Jasmine.

 

“Enjoy your reward. You’ve earned my respect, and you’ve earned a chance to gain your World Over Virginity.” Dio said.

 

“I thought you could only lose virginity?” Minor asked confused.

 

“You are a gamer, a Stand user, and you have ascended above the society mortals live in. You have forfeited your virginity, and ascended to the kind of sex that’s above sex. The virginity above virginity. The virginity that cannot be lost, only become more powerful.”

 

Minor would spend the rest of eternity slapping ass and grabbing tits, as well as doing poses with his DioBro. He would go on milf hunts with Heaven Ascended Kakyoin, get his hair stylized by Polnareff, and fuck girls dressed in dolphin suits with Jotaro. He was in Heaven. And meanwhile, Biggy Show was in Hell.

 

Biggy Show awoke in what he assumed was a pit. In actuality, he was so fat that he made a huge crater on impact.

 

“Oh god, where am I? What happened…?”

 

All of a sudden. Ugandan Knuckles bursted out from the foreground.

 

“EBOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

 

Biggy Show would suffer a fate from dead memes for all eternity.

 

 

The Biggy End


End file.
